


Day 15: Sweet and Passionate

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loving Sex, M/M, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Antonio and Lovino have slow, passionate sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Very slight hint at rape. I mean very slight. It’s not even said, just sort of implied. Thought I should put a warning anyway.

Lovino pushed his food around the plate, silently listening to Antonio’s ramblings and tapping his foot nervously under the table. It was the night. The night they’d been planning for months. Lovino could see the candles on the side, could practically smell the rose petal he just knew the sappy man opposite him would have spread across the bed, and the floor.

The lights in the dining room were dim, more candles flicking in the centre, illuminating Antonio’s face in soft light.

“Lovi?”

Lovino shook his head, trying to focus on his boyfriend. “What?”

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Of course I’m fucking not, bastardo.”

Antonio pouted, placing his fork down on the plate. “What’s wrong, Lovi? You’re extra pouty tonight.”

“Nothing’s fucking wrong. Leave me alone.”

“Lovi, if you’re having second thoughts, I understand. We don’t have to do this tonight.”

Lovino threw his fork down, and heavily crossed his arms. “I’m not having second thoughts, damnit. You’re just really fucking boring.”

“I mean it, mi amor, if you want to forget about it, I have no problem with that.”

“For fuck sake, Antonio, I’m not having second thoughts. This isn’t my first time.”

“It’s your first time since…”

Lovino looked down at the table, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “I know, Toni.”

“I just don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“Toni, I don’t.” He sighed. “Listen here, I’m only going to say this once, I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me, I know you’ll be all fucking sappy about it. I’m not scared, not when it’s you.”

Antonio smiled softly, reaching a hand across the table, which Lovino took hesitantly. “No one’s going to hurt you. Never again. Not while I’m alive.”

“I know.” Lovino forced a smile. “Are you done? I-I’m ready.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. You wait here, I’ll be back down in a moment.”

Lovino nodded, watching Antonio leave the room, the two candles in hand. He wasn’t waiting long for Antonio to return, a happy smile on his features. Antonio held a hand out for him, pulling Lovino to his feet and giving him a soft kiss.

“Te amo, Lovino Romano Vargas.”

“Why the full name?”

“To show you my love.”

“I’m not sure how saying my full name does that, but whatever.”

“Are you ready, mi amor?”

“Yes.”

Antonio kissed him again, their lips moving softly together. Antonio’s hands rested lightly on Lovino’s waist, barely there.

“Toni?” Lovino mumbled, pulling away.

“Yes?”

“Ti amo anch’io.”

“I know, Lovi.”

“C-can we go upstairs?”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Antonio kissed his cheek, then led him up the stairs, their hands interlocked. Lovino stopped just before the bedroom door was open. He could feel his heart racing, memories flashing in his mind, palms becoming clammy.

“Hey, hey, hey, Lovi, calm down, mi amor.” Antonio cupped his face. “You’re safe, I promise you. No one is going to make you do anything you’re not ready for, you don’t have to do anything.”

Lovino licked his lips, his breathing ragged. Antonio could see it, he could see the panic attack forming, could sense Lovino’s panic. He’d had a lot of practice handling them, knowing the different ways to handle it depending on how bad it was.

“Breathe, Lovino. I need you to breathe for me. In, and out.”

Lovino followed Antonio’s words, breathing in, before heavily breathing out, his heart slowing down, and his mind unclouding, Antonio’s face becoming clear to him. Lovino fell against his chest, hands curling into his shirt, and loud sobs wracking his body.

“I-I’m sorry!” He wailed, somewhat out of character for the man.

“Don’t apologise. You have absolutely nothing to apologise for, Lovino. I do not blame you, nor am I angry. I don’t care about having sex, I care about you, and how you’re feeling. If having sex doesn’t make you comfortable, I will never have sex again. You’re all that matters to me, Lovi. You and your safety.”

“I-I am ready. I-I-I just need- needed a minute.”

“Take as long as you need, baby.”

Lovino took deep breaths, his face buried in Antonio’s chest. Lovino knew he was safe with Antonio, he knew he had nothing to worry about, Antonio wouldn’t hurt him. He would always let Lovino go at his own pace, only do what he wanted.

“O-okay, I’m okay.”

“Why don’t we wait a few more weeks, Lovi? You just had a panic attack.”

“I’m fine. I want this, and damnit, Antonio, you’re going to give it to me.”

“But-“

“No buts. I want to prove how much I love you.” Lovino began to pull open the door.

“Stop! Lovino, stop right there!” Antonio shrieked, yanking Lovino back into his chest. “Sex doesn’t prove a damn thing. I know you’ve had it rough, I know bad things have been done to you, but fucking hell, Lovino, you don’t need to sleep with me for me to know you love me.” Antonio ran his fingers through Lovino’s hair. “You prove you love me every day we’re together. It’s the little things that count, the small smiles, the impromptu cuddles. I don’t need us to have sex for me to know how you feel.”

“You did before.”

“Lovino.” Antonio held him at arm’s length. “Even before it happened, I didn’t need sex to know. Sure, you’ve always been more open during, and after, you rarely told me you loved me outside of the bedroom, but I knew. Before we had sex for the first time, before it happened, and now.” He sighed. “If you really feel this way, I know you’re not ready.”

“I am ready. Damnit, Antonio, I _want_ you.”

“Okay, but if you ever want to stop, just say.”

“I will.” Lovino reached for the door knob again. “Can I open this damn door now?”

Antonio nodded, gripping Lovino’s free hand. “Te amo, Lovino.”

“I know, I know.” The Italian pushed the door open, gasping under his breath. The room was lit with the soft flickering of candles, and as Lovino had predicted, rose petals had been scattered over the bed and the floor leading to the bed.

“Do you like it?”

“Fucking hell, Antonio, I’m not a damn girl!”

“I’m aware of that, Lovi.”

“What’s with the rose petals?!”

“They’re pretty!”

“Jesus Christ.”

Antonio strode across the room to his phone, which was connected to a speaker. “I made a playlist,” he said, switching the speaker on, an overly familiar song began to play. “Recognise it?”

Lovino’s cheeks heated up, the memory fresh in his mind. “Yeah, I recognise it.”

“Can I have this dance, mi amor?” Antonio held out his hand, bowing slightly. Lovino took it, letting himself be wrapped up in Antonio’s arms.

“You’re a dork.”

“You tell me that a lot.”

“It’s because it’s true.”

Lovino and Antonio swayed to the song, their bodies moving perfectly together. A dance they’d perfected over time to a song they could both sing without music. Lovino felt himself relax, his entire body melting against Antonio, his mind flashing with happy memories, memories of the first dance he and Antonio had, memories of their first kiss, their first time. Everything but that awful night, everything with Antonio.

“You know, when I asked you to that dance, people said I was weird.”

“They weren’t lying.” Lovino lightly kissed his shoulder. “Why did they think you were weird though? Just out of interest.”

“They said you were too young. They said a fifteen-year-old couldn’t like a thirteen-year-old. I thought that was silly.”

“Clearly, as you asked me anyway.”

“I was surprised you said yes.”

“If I remember rightly, I didn’t say yes.”

Antonio chuckled. “You didn’t say no either, and you came.”

“Only so you didn’t look like a fool.”

“Aw, Lovi cared!” Antonio cooed, spinning Lovino.

“Don’t be stupid. I would have been called heartless if I hadn’t gone with you.”

“I’m happy you did.”

Lovino sighed. “Me too, bastardo.”

They continued to dance in silence, the song playing softly in the background. Lovino couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so at peace, let his body move without overthinking everything. He couldn’t remember the last time he let his mind go, stopped worrying and just let himself be.

“Ten years. Can you believe that?”

“Hm?”

“We’ve been together for ten years.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, bastardo. We went to a stupid dance together, but we weren’t dating until a year later.”

“Right, my bad.”

“I was surprised you asked,” Lovino said when the song died out, another song playing softly.

“Huh?”

“I was surprised you asked me to the dance.”

“What, why? I thought my clinginess gave away my crush on you.”

“It was always my brother though. For everyone. Everyone always wanted Feli. I thought you did too.”

“Oh, Lovi. I would never choose your brother over you. I’ve always thought you were the absolute cutest.”

“I’m bored of dancing now,” Lovino whispered into Antonio’s ear, nibbling lightly at his earlobe. “I want to do something more exciting.”

“Anything for my Lovi.”

The two men connected their lips, the kiss soft, tongues only slightly brushing over each other. They didn’t need to speed things up, they had all night.

Antonio led the younger man to the bed, laying him down and kneeling over him. “Is this okay?” Lovino nodded, twisting Antonio’s hair between his fingers. Antonio straddled Lovino’s lap, hovering over him, and lifted his shirt off, throwing it across the room.

“Is that music staying on? And surely, we should put the candles out, that can’t be safe.”

“The candles are fine, but I can turn the music off if you want?”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Okay!” Antonio beamed, running his hands over Lovino’s shoulders. “Te amo.”

Lovino rolled his eyes. “Ti amo, bastardo. Now, get on with it.”

Antonio began unbuttoning Lovino’s shirt, running his fingertips over every inch of skin revealed. When Lovino’s shirt was entirely undone, he pulled it open, letting each side flutter to the bed below them. He bent down, attaching his lips to one of Lovino’s nipples, Lovino hissed, his fingers running through Antonio’s hair again.

Everything about that night was to be slow, Lovino knew this. It was what they agreed, Lovino’s choice, but he wanted more. The way Antonio’s fingers moved inside of him, slow, too slow. He was almost over the edge, his body aching for more, to be filled more.

Lovino writhed under Antonio’s greedy hands, his greedy mouth, neither of which, to Lovino’s disappointment, were actually being greedy in that moment. It was all slow, too slow.

Antonio’s fingers moved with precision, stretching him, filling him, but it wasn’t enough. Lovino needed it, needed Antonio.

“Are you okay?” Antonio asked, retracting his fingers. “Am I hurting you?”

“ _No_!” Lovino practically whined, sitting up. “I appreciate the softness, Toni, I really do, but if you don’t make love to me right now, I’m going to get up and leave.”

Antonio chuckled, kissing Lovino’s neck softly. “Okay, Lovi. Please, stop me if I hurt you.” Antonio lathered his cock up, putting on a show for the needy Italian, his hand moving over himself. When he deemed himself ready, he positioned himself at Lovino’s hole, and slowly pushed in. He stopped every few seconds, letting Lovino set the pace, and stopping anytime Lovino looked uncomfortable.

“Te amo,” Antonio whispered once he was entirely inside him. “Te amo mucho.”

“T-ti amo.” Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio, pulling him down for a kiss, his legs wrapped tightly around Antonio’s waist.

“Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine. Please, _move_.”

Antonio smiled softly, slowly pulling out, then pushing back in just as slow. He peppered Lovino’s face in kisses, each slow thrust met Lovino with more kisses, more whispered words of love.

“Are you okay?” Antonio asked again, noticing Lovino’s face screwing up, his fingers digging into Antonio’s back.

“F-faster,” he moaned, dragging Antonio in for a kiss. Antonio complied, speeding his thrusts up. He continued to whisper words of encouragement, telling Lovino just how wonderful he was.

“You’re… so… a-amazing.”

With every slow thrust, Antonio hit Lovino’s prostate, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure. It was completely unlike the last time this had happened. Antonio was soft, never taking more than he was giving. Lovino could feel Antonio’s love radiating around him, filling him with more happiness than Lovino had felt in a very long time.

“Are you close?” Antonio asked, words muffled from their place against Lovino’s mouth.

“Y-yes. F-faster.”

Antonio sped up his movements, his hand curling around Lovino’s cock. Lovino moaned, arching his back, and calling out Antonio’s name, his cum covering his stomach and body going limp. Antonio finished seconds later, the feel of Lovino’s tightening around him drawing him over the edge.

Antonio pulled out, flopping down beside his boyfriend, and disposing of the used condom. They were both silent for a few moments, Antonio assumed Lovino had fallen asleep, but his assumptions were put to rest when he heard a soft sob beside him.

Antonio bolted up. “Lovino, oh God, what’s wrong?!”

Lovino just held his arms out, silently asking Antonio to hold him. Antonio did, laying back down beside him and pulling the smaller man into his arms. He didn’t care about the cooling, sticking liquid being spread over his skin, he just cared about holding his boyfriend. Antonio rubbed his back, whispering words of adoration to him.

Lovino continued to sob, face buried once again in Antonio’s chest. He felt stupid, humiliated that he was crying. There was no reason to cry, Antonio had been slow, loving. Although, Lovino knew that was exactly why he was crying. It wasn’t because of pain, or sadness that his tears fell, it was because he was loved. Wholeheartedly loved by the man he thought the world of. The man who proved time and time again he was the greatest person alive.

“Oh, Lovi, I’m so sorry.”

“S-sorry?” Lovino stuttered out.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help you that night, I’m sorry that ho-“

Lovino put his fingers to Antonio’s lips. “L-let’s make a deal.”

“Okay.”

“No more talking about it. It’s been a year and a half, I’m okay.” Lovino hiccupped, wiping at his tears. “I’m recovering.”

“But you cried!”

“Not out of sadness, bastardo. I was overwhelmed by you. Overwhelmed by how much you love me. After it, I was sure you were going to break up with me, I was dirty. Used. But you didn’t, Tonio, you stayed. You helped me, you never once made me feel like I was disgusting. You helped me realise it wasn’t my fault.”

“Just like then, I’m not going anywhere, Lovino. I’m here forever.”

“You fucking better be. Te amo mucho.”

“I love it when you speak Spanish.”

“I know you do.”

“Ti amo, Lovino.”

“I hate it when you speak Italian.”

Antonio chuckled. “I know you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of feel I lost the whole ‘sweet and passionate’ thing. This is also not very graphic sex, I focused more on the emotion than the sex itself, as I feel that worked better for the setting.


End file.
